1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixation plates. More particularly, the invention relates to controlling the backing out of screws from such fixation plates.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of bone fixation plates exist. An exemplary plate carries a number of screws, each extending through an associated aperture in the plate and attached to bone. In the art of orthopedic fixation, it is now common for surgeons to utilize fixation plates for the treatment of spinal disorders which can include spinal anomalies, spinal injuries, disc conditions, and bone conditions.
While the procedure of implanting a bone fixation plate carries its own potential for complications, an added risk of complication is in the tendency of fixation screws to back out or loosen with respect to the remaining implant components. The loosening of the screws can lead to failure of the device. In the case of cervical spine fixation, for example, a loose screw could penetrate the esophagus causing infection.
The tendencies of screws to back out of plates has led to proposals for a wide variety of mechanisms for retaining screws against back-out. However, most of the systems employ some form of secondary locking screw. Such a secondary locking screw inherently increases the complexity and cost of the device while further increasing the implantation time. Also, these secondary locking screws themselves can loosen and back out of the plate over time.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for an implant system that provides a fixation plate screw locking system that allows for improved prevention of fixation screws from backing out while having fixation screws that can still be removed from the implant device if necessary. There also remains a need in the art for such an implant system that is easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.